Naruto Shingetsu: Love Extinguished
Keshin silently gazed off into the sunset, it was cold. Seemingly in a trance, his left sclera was dyed black. "I miss you..." He muttered as a single, bloody tear fell from his left eye. He turned his head and looked off into the distance, he saw what seemed to be a group of shinobi coming towards him. He simply stared at the oncoming youth, perhaps considering the foolishness of ones so young attempting to harm one as himself. "Is the Leaf so desperate that they send mere rookies?" Keshin's face was disfigured as he chuckled to himself. "They obviously don't know who I am... But they will after this." As he spoke these words, a dark aura enveloped him. "Shade Style: Sage Mode." He let out an eerie cry and made his way towards the shinobi. ---- Several hours earlier "Team 4, Team 3, I sincerely apologize for putting this mission for you but we are short on manpower." It was Lord Hibana Setsuko speaking. The Tenth Hokage. He was giving the genins a mission, ranked A-. Their goal was to either eliminate or capture Keshin Uchiha. He bowed in apology and made Nasuka Uchiha the chūnin leader for the mission. She would go to lead the Keshin Elimination Squad on a very deadly mission. Back to the present The squad stopped at the edge of the . Yuzuha asked, "You sure he's here?" "That's what the intel told us," Nasuka replied. "Enter your chakra modes, you two." Nasuka passed her chakra to Gekko, coating him with a type of pseudo-chakra cloak to shield him from the toxicity of the mist. Yuzuha and Suika followed suit. At Nasuka's signal, the squad marched into the valley. Keshin looked at the children approaching him. He slowly approached them as his scarf blew in the wind. His right eye rippled into his Everlasting Kaleidoscope. "I guess I'll have to hold back... Heh... Just a little." Two claws made of solid bone grew from his fingertips. He began to walk a little quicker, then, threw both arms back and ran at a blistering speed towards the young shinobi. "He's here, huh?" Suika muttered. "Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu!" The mirror appeared directly in front of her. She waited until she was sure that the adversary was reflected before using her sword to flip it back, throwing the reflection forwards. Keshin's left eye flashed after anticipating this with his right, opening a wormhole in front of his reflection caused the later to do the same. The two passed each other without making any contact. Keshin then dove into the middle of the genin, flinging them all in opposite directions. He then turned towards the girl who had attempted the first attack and launched his own. Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! An abnormally giant fireball made its way towards the girl. Nasuka felt herself get blown back. So were Yuzuha and the rest of the team. Suika was left alone, though. Tch, he left me alone? Suika thought. A deathly mistake on his part. "Suiton: Hōmatsu no Jutsu!" She clapped her hands together and summoned bubbles. She then entered her first-stage transformation. She took flight before again clapping her hands. "Suiton: Suishōha!" From directly below her feet, water exploded into existence. She made a pushing gesture downwards, aiming to extinguish the adversary's flames. "Can't take any chances..." Keshin muttered as he looked skyward. He flew up to where she was and braced his right arm. "Meiton: Kyūketsukō !" Absorbing the water, Keshin closed in on Suika. "In your current form, you are no match for a Kirawa." He then used a forbidden technique. "Blue Flame Storm!" The blue fire stream screamed towards its target, with no intention of veering off course. Then, forming a cloak around himself, he siphoned chakra from Suika simultaneously as he attacked her. Suika muttered, "Hōton: Zennō Kakudai no Jutsu!" With herself as the epicenter, searing hot flames appeared and basted through the blue flames. The fire of Phoenixes burns through anything else. The only flames that it is inferior to is the flames of Amaterasu. Shade Style techniques will have zero effect as when absorbed it will sear through the adversary's hand. Meanwhile, Nasuka was supplying more chakra into Yuzuha to help augment the latter's low chakra levels. With the former's help, Yuzuha yelled, "Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!" The cube formed in front of her and blasted directly towards the outlaw Uchiha. He would have to choose between getting his hand burned completely off or erased entirely from existence. Keshin was quite impressed with the Konoha shinobi, he really was. But he had anticipated something similar when reading the children's chakra signatures. His right eye flashed and something seemingly impossible happened. "Kamitsumaki." Both attacks were stopped simultaneously as Keshin slowly floated to the ground. "I admit, you ninja are powerful." He muttered, "But you are no match for me. Keshin: The One-Eyed Shinigami." He calmly walked towards the girl with Dust Release and flickered his right eye at her. "Drown..." He muttered as he trapped her in a Genjutsu. Due to her lineage and her dōjutsu, Yuzuha is immune to most genjutsus. However, the Genjutsu: Sharingan proved to be a genjutsu she wasn't able to endure. Nasuka's reaction was too quick. Her own Sharingan flashed, cutting straight through the other Uchiha's genjutsu. "Th-thanks, Nasuka..." As expected of a mission this high of a rank... she thought. Our abilities aren't enough to put this guy down. Hokage-sama... I'm very sorry but it looks like our mission will end in failure. At least, it will after I land several good hits on him! Nasuka wove some signs and slammed the ground. "Uchiha Kaenjin!!" The barrier immediately sprouted around the Uchiha. Suika's hands formed into a finger gun and she focused chakra into one point, concentrating the powerful force of her water. If and when the Uchiha breaks through the barrier, Suika will blast his head open with her clan's hidden technique. "I am impressed," Keshin said once again. "I haven't seen that technique in a while..." He appeared to be reminiscing about some past encounter. "But it ends here." His right eye flickered again, though this Genjutsu was unlike any other. "I am sure you have never seen this technique." His eye rippled, then, his whole body. "Mugen Izanagi." Keshin then passed through the seemingly impassible barrier. "This technique has one major flaw," Keshin stated. "But only one with the Kaleidoscope can see and successfully exploit this." He turned towards Suika and Nasuka. "You two are nothing..." After insulting the two girls, he then turned to the boy with the glasses, who was now trembling in rage. "And what are you going to do?" Keshin scoffed, as he absorbed enough of Nasuka's chakra to destroy the barrier. The boy, now angered, slowly drew a tanto from his back. "You... Have no damn... Right... To treat Nasuka and her friends LIKE THAT!!!!!!" Recklessly, the boy rushed Keshin at a crazy speed. Keshin materialized a bone sword from his hand and parried the boy, he then threw the boy back into the ground. "You... The weakest of the ones here... Attacked me?" Keshin chuckled to himself as the boy got up. "You're wrong." He said as he picked himself up. "I am stronger than you, or anyone... Because I have something I love... More than anything." Keshin looked at the boy confused. "And what would that be?" "Nasuka!" Gekko said confidently. "I am going to protect her even if I die in the process!" Keshin chuckled. "You couldn't protect yourself from me, how will you protect someone stronger than you?" Keshin smiled under his scarf. "Show me then... Show me the depth of your determination!" "Tch," Suika groaned. "He even can just casually walk through it..." "No, it's my fault for underestimating him," she muttered. "I should've expected him to wield the Kaleidoscope... And that technique of his... It should sacrifice the light in one of his eyes. If it is indeed the Izanagi..." Yuzuha appeared next to her team and asked worriedly, "Are you guys okay?" "More or less," the Uchiha murmured. She then turned to Suika and said, "Suika. Your sword." Without arguing, the young Hōzuki handed Chikiri to the Uchiha. Her aura glowed extremely crimson. Her long blonde hair blew upwards and her chakra cloak billowed around her. Chikiri responded to her anger by emanating a red irate glow. Her hand exploded with lightning and Chikiri shivered with excitement as she channeled the electricity down the blade. "You. Your name was... Ah, yes... Keshin Uchiha, am I right?" "I admire your collected personality even when you face death." Keshin smirked, "But it will make no difference." He brandished his left eye. "The power of my vision, rivals even the Rinnegan. You see, Mugen Izanagi is a technique that allows one to utilize the benefits of Izanagi without the drawback of losing my light." Keshin suddenly began to chuckle, then laugh maniacally, "I will simply lose my sanity! HAHAHA!!" He drew his Yomi Blade and walked towards Nasuka. "Shall we?" "I... was born ready," Nasuka muttered. In an instant, she had disappeared. She reappeared behind the other Uchiha. Sheathing her sword, the timelapse finally caught up. The Uchiha found himself bisected. As a puff of white smoke appeared where "Keshin" had been standing, he came out of the ground, revealing his true location. "Fast child, are you?" He flashed his Muramasa at Nasuka. "However, reckless endeavors will be of no avail. One must have a tactically sound mind." He waved his sword, and with a flicker of his chakra, it burst to life with Blue Flames. "Now, let's begin." He rushed Nasuka in a single, fluid motion, attempting to bisect her as she had his doppelganger. "I may not be as fast as my brother and his Hiraishin," she stated. She disappeared in a flash and appeared in the air. "But, my own speed surpasses anyone else. Katon: Hōsenka Tsunebami!" She thought to use Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique as well. The fire she used was not normal fire. She had used the phoenix flames that surrounded her. It's only a matter of time before the period of his Izanagi ends. I just need to push him enough. Keshin deactivated his Mugen Izanagi, not wanting to waste chakra, and moved at a blinding speed, dodging the fiery spheres. "My turn." Keshin wove basic signs and launched a familiar technique. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" As the fireball made its way towards Nasuka, something was different. "Kojiki: Kamitsumaki." The fireball broke the sound barrier, coming towards Nasuka, sealing her doom. But the girl would live another day, at a price.... Gekko took the full force of the attack, launching him over Nasuka and incinerating his flesh. The fireball dissipated. His shattered glasses laid next to his near-lifeless body, turning his head towards Nasuka, he looked at her with a look of complete shock. "N-Nasu-" The shock at the suddenness of this event was indeed fleeting. The boy couldn't finish that last word: her name. From that point on, Nasuka had no memory. She had awoken in a hospital, days later. The memories of the recent events did not register in her mind but Suika and Yuzuha provided a detailed explanation. Directly after Gekko's soul left his body, Nasuka's eyes immediately pulsed in pain. Keshin smirked as the three tomoe of the Sharingan spiraled into the pinwheel shape that is the Uchiha's Kaleidoscope. In no time, the ethereal warrior that was the Susanoo had materialized around her person. Her eyes had begun to leak blood as she let out an otherworldly scream. The Susanoo grinned maniacally as it manifested a blue sword and slashes at Keshin. Surprised at the speed the newly awakened Kaleidoscope was maturing, Keshin moved too slow. He found himself nearly bisected again. The left side of his abdomen was torn open. Blood began to pour out of his body. Keshin smiled one last time before disappearing for good. Nasuka then proceeded to lose consciousness. Suika and Yuzuha along with the others on Team 3 caught her and rushed her back to the Hidden Leaf. Upon arriving at the hospital, Team 3 left Team 4 alone to go to report to the Hokage about the failed mission. The expert in the hospital was Shina Hyūga. She was part of the star generation of the village. Suika and Yuzuha explained that she had fallen unconscious from mental stress. Shina asked what caused this mental stress but the girls refused to divulge what had happened. She didn't press further and in silence, brought her deep into the hospital. Upon being recounted the events of the previous days, Nasuka's eyes again pulsed in anger. Turquoise chakra began to emanate from her but she managed to shut it down. Suika handed her a mirror and said gravely, "Here. Your Mangekyō Sharingan." Nasuka stared at her Kaleidoscope for a few minutes. Her Kaleidoscope was a pinwheel inside of a pinwheel. From her red pupil, a small black ring surrounds it and from there the first red pinwheel rotating clockwise which is itself nested within a black circle that nearly stretches to the outer limits of her irides. Three curved black lines protrude diagonally from the approximate middle of the first pinwheel. Blinking once, her Mangekyō spiraled into the deep blue that was her normal pigmentation. Closing her eyes, she sighed, "So... Gekko is really gone..." "I'm sorry, Nasuka," Suika muttered. "No, it's fine..." Nasuka murmured. "It was my fault for being too weak." Gekko... I'm sorry. I knew you had those feelings. I wanted to return them. But, it looks like I won't ever get the chance. You won't, too. But... I guess something good did come out from your departure... I have awakened my Kaleidoscope... With this, I can avenge your death... So... Thanks, Gekko... I apologize... ---- With power comes a price. A very heavy and tolling price. The death of a comrade gives rise to a new power within another. Of course, this power would prove to be a curse..... ---- Meanwhile... Keshin was deep within The Yomi, healing his wound with the Kojiki in his right eye. In his left hand was a soul, a soul that was lost several hours earlier. "She actually hit me..." He chuckled. "But more importantly, how did you get between her and my attack?" He stared at the glowing white wisp. "I have plans for you... You'll see Nasuka again... In combat..." He smiled as his left eye turned black.